In the majority of instances, the protective lining considered in the foregoing is currently applied on the internal faces of a metallurgical vessel by spraying a slurry consisting of a mixture of refractory materials, fibers and a binder.
This method proves wholly satisfactory but suffers from the disadvantage of covering the internal faces of the vessel with a lining containing a considerable quantity of water which has to be subsequently eliminated by means of a long and costly drying operation.
There is also known a method which consists in pouring the lining composition into the space located between the internal faces of a metallurgical vessel and a mold of substantial size which is placed within this latter.
This mold is equipped with preheating means and valves through which air is permitted to escape while the composition is being blown into the space mentioned above.
The use of a mold of this type is not only complicated and costly but also results in excessive consumption of composition in order to form the lining since the walls of the mold are smooth whilst those of the permanent lining have hollows and bumps, especially when it is worn.
The aim of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known methods.